


LETTER TO THE GREAT ALMIGHTY LOST ARCHIPELAG PAPAKIDINOUPOULOS

by iria4285



Category: The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, because making sense wouldn't make any sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iria4285/pseuds/iria4285
Summary: Delirium writes a letter to a friend because she has lost her phone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	LETTER TO THE GREAT ALMIGHTY LOST ARCHIPELAG PAPAKIDINOUPOULOS

**Author's Note:**

> This was made for Round 12 of the Small Fandoms Fest in LiveJournal in 2013 and the prompt was Sandman, Delirium & Destruction, her favorite brother. Also I have to warn for those that aren't "The Sandman" fans that the POV of this fic is the anthropomorphic manifestation of the concept of madness and insanity so one of my objectives was that the fic wouldn't make a lot of sense. Looking back I guess you could say that is a summary of all the happenings in Brief Lifes, The Kindly Ones, The Wake and Endless Nights in the point of view of Delirium. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!

Hi your almightiness!

It’s me again!! I was searching for the great Nebulous Kinikittykata when I remembered that I had to ANSWER your phone call so I asked my doggie to give me my phone! But he had lost it because he didn’t have pockets and WHEN you don’t have pockets you only can keep them in your insides and my doggie didn’t want to have my phone in his INSIDES because my phone wasn’t tasty.

And I started creating butterflies with the colors of that part of a Black Hole THAT has dreams and I thought of my new brother that’s also OLD because he’s been here forever but it’s NEW because the Fated Witches decided he had done a really bad thing thought he didn’t want to do it but he did it because it was the right thing. And we met him for the first time after his Funeral and we meet our New-old brother and his Black Birdie Friend and Protector was with him.

I really like his Birdie!!! Once upon a time he taught me how to drive and we talked about the film the 101 Dalmatians that it’s my Favorite film in the whole wide world!! And I was really really HAPPY with Exclamation Marks!!! And after we decided to visit the NICE lady that Danced, danced and danced and after that I was really really MAD and ANGRY and I went to my place that’s NOTHING and ALL and Big Sister visited me but I was still MAD! And then Murphy Lurphy Gurphy came to see me and we talked and he said SORRY!! And I was happy again.

And then we went to see my Brother that has a really really really Big Book!! That has lots of things written BUT not all!!! And he made my new-old brother that was still not new unhappy and I was MAD because he was being a really BIG Meany!! My brother that has the Book not my new old brother that was sad. And I turned serious and I told my Brother with the book that he was being really stupid and mean and that the book wasn’t ALL!!! And then I went to talk with my new old brother that wasn’t new there that he should be less sad. And then we went to visit my Nephew!! And I told him Hi!! And then Murphy Lurphy Gurphy told me where my Favorite Brother was!!! And we went together to see him and ask him to come Back… and he told me he didn’t want to and gave me my Doggie!!! And then he took all his things and he decided to visit the stars!!

And then I went travelling with my doggie and we met lots and lots of people and ideas and two Stars and a river and then I lost my dog and I went to ask my New old Brother that was nearly new because the Big Bad witches were searching for him and I asked him to help me find my doggie! And he told me he couldn’t and then I went and meet the Star that comes before Noon and after Sunrise and we talk about my fishes!!  
And after I found my doggie but then Big Sister came and gave me a really sad news and I was really unhappy because I had to go to the funeral of MY New old brother and I was really really Sad and I wanted to cry and cry and cry and a pretty bird that was black and white with blue and green wings and tail and had a black beck came to my place that is nothing and all. We went to the New City that had been created when we were mad with the old city!! And we created a Creature! And we called him Eblis O’Shaughnessy and we brought him with us to carry the Shroud because we couldn’t. And we went to my new old brother’s Realm and we did a wake. And we talked about my brother but my other brother wasn’t there and we talked more and more and other people talked and then we went to meet our new brother. And then all people went Dreaming and we talked and talked but it’s a SECRET.

And then my dog and I went travelling to find Kinikittykata and I decided that after finding her I had to write you a letter!! Because I couldn’t phone you because my phone wasn’t tasty and I wrote this letter to explain you what had happened and I remembered lots and lots of things that had happened and my family and my New old brother and I began to feel strange but right and happy and sad and I meet my favorite BROTHER again that has a… how it’s called the piece of something that you give to take a thing from another person? And then we went to a place that had things that were from the future but NOT and my lost Brother told me it was a bit his FAULT… and he did naughty things with a nice lady.

But my New-old Brother that has the name of that guy that was able to see in dreams my big brother’s BOOK and was thrown with REALLY BIG KITTIES and my dog and the BIRDIE that talked to me of the 101 Dalmatians and brought me 5 FRIENDS to my home to tell me to visit them to their homes and I told them yes!

The letter is nearly finished and I’m really SORRY to say that I probably won’t be able to see you again because I’m changing my name and we won’t be able to meet. I’ll send you this letter in the form of a Northern Light with red and blues and music of the Spheres that you can see only with a lot of care

I give you a hug, a whistle and a thistle

Delirium ( changing name to another)


End file.
